Alfea Daycare
by OneEyedGhoul02
Summary: The Winx are about to go on an adventure...as toddlers in daycare! Instead of being guardians of the Magic Dimension, they're the guardians of the playground. With evil children such as the Trix trying to take over it, it's the Winx, along with their allies, the Specialists' duties of stopping them. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: Just an idea that I thought was adorable. Just something to inform you: I do not fully know how toddlers act, to be honest. Since I'm an only child and the only toddler I know is my cousin, but I don't really take care of him or anything. But I'll try my best with research. If you think that the way I portray the characters as toddlers isn't really how toddlers act, then, um, just cut me some slack. This is just for fun and I do not intend to have too much research._

 _All of the Winx club characters are included here, not just the Winx and the Specialists. But they're not going to be introduced all at once, and not all of them will be toddlers. Like Ms. Faragonda, Saladin, etc._

 _Anyway, on to the story!_

* * *

"What's your name?" Inquired a 4-year-old blackish-blue haired girl to a magenta-haired boy of the same age, it was the girl's first day of daycare and she had promised her parents to make friends. And that this boy was her seat mate.

The boy stopped his coloring, or rather, scribbling, and looked up to the girl with a slight glare. "What's it to ya?"

The girl frowned and turned back to her coloring of a supposed guitar. Feeling slightly offended that her first attempt at making friends was this mean boy.

"Riven!" The teacher, Ms. Faragonda, scolded. She was not letting kids at such a young age to be using that kind of tone. "It wouldn't hurt to make friends, does it? Now, go introduce yourself to this girl." She instructed, pointing at the blue-haired girl, who still has a frown on her face.

Young Riven groaned and rolled his eyes, before turning to the girl and holding a hand out. "I'm Wiven." Riven had attempted to say, but still cannot pronounce correctly.

The girl blinked and looked at Riven's tiny hand, before smiling brightly. "I'm Musa!"

* * *

A certain red-orange haired girl was sitting on a table, alone. It was her first day here and she wasn't really good at making friends. The girl kept coloring her drawing of a supposed pony, alone. Even that mean kid who she guessed as Riven had made friends with an Asian-looking girl. She sighed, but began to tense up as a blond boy is approaching her.

"Hello," The blond boy greets, a bright smile on his face. "My name is Sky!"

"I'm Bwoom." Bloom had attempted to say, but like Riven, had not pronounced it correctly.

"Will you be my friend?" Sky asked her. The young boy was eager to make new friends, and was also eager to get away from a certain clingy girl. "Pwease?"

The redheaded toddler's face lit up at this as she nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh!"

"Cool!" Exclaimed the blond boy, grabbing the redhead's hand and starts leading, or rather, dragging her towards his table. "Let's sit together!"

Bloom looked surprised at this; she never expected to make friends that quickly. But she was thankful nonetheless, at least she made friends. As the two toddlers were about sit down, a high-pitched voice could be heard calling out.

"Hey Sky!" The voice called out, causing the blond to flinch and the redhead to blink in confusion. The two turned to see a female child, not older than they are, with light blonde hair and a frown on her face. "You promised to sit with me! And-" She paused to look at young Bloom in disgust. "Not her!"

Sky flinched yet again. Honestly, he didn't like that girl Diaspro so much, and never did. As he said, she was mean and sometimes scary...sometimes he even wonder why his parents would always set them up on a play date. "U-um..."

"C'mon!" Young Diaspro shouted, harshly pulling the blond boy's arm to drag him over to her table. Little Bloom frowned at this and grabbed Sky's other arm, attempting to pull him away from the scary girl.

"Sky's with me!" Bloom said, narrowing her eyes at the young girl. "If Sky doesn't want to go with you then don't make him!"

"No!" Diaspro shrieked, "He's my boyfriend and you can't tell me what to do!"

It was true; Sky is Diaspro's boyfriend, or at least, that's what she said. Sky doesn't even fully understand the concept of dating, but he had to agree. He didn't want to anger the scary girl.

"Well, I'm his friend!" Bloom countered. Like Sky, she did not fully understand the concept of dating either. So she just assumed that a boy friend is a boy...who is your friend.

"U-um, girls?" Sky called out nervously as the girls kept pulling his arms. He needed an excuse to get away. "I- uh, need to go to the rest room!" He turned to the teacher. "Ms. Fawagonda, may I use the restroom?" He asked politely to Ms. Faragonda. The elderly teacher smiled at her young student and nodded. He then tried his best to get his arms off from the girls' clutches, especially Diaspro's, before immediately dashing towards the boys' restroom.

The two girls blinked and looked at each other, before Diaspro points to the confused redhead with an accusing finger. "You scared him off!"

* * *

Three certain young sisters looked around the classroom in disgust. Why are they even here, anyway? They're too cool for these losers, to be honest. One had long snowy white hair, the other had long greenish-brown hair, and the last one had short frizzy dark purple hair that resembled clouds for some reason.

"This sucks." The one with short frizzy purple hair rolled her eyes, looking at her nails as if she was uninterested in what was happening. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"Our parents sent us here, remember?" The one with brown hair said. "And you're right, this sucks. Why are we here with these losers? We are too cool for them!"

"They should bow down to us," The one with snowy white hair said, seeing a boy with sandy brown hair approaching them, she raises a brow.

"Hello, ladies." The boy greeted the trio with a bow. "My name is Valtor. What's yours?"

"What's it to you?" The snowy white haired girl spat.

The boy, Valtor, pretended to look offended and pouted. "I don't see anything bad about knowing three beauties' names. Plus, you three look cool. Unlike the rest of the pathetic class." Valtor rolled his eyes at the sight of a certain girl with golden blonde hair that is trying to color her lips with red crayon.

The girls looked at each other, debating whether or not to introduce themselves to this mysterious boy. Before eventually agreeing. "Fine." The white haired one agreed. "I'm Icy."

"Darcy." The brunette spoke.

"And Stormy." The frizzy haired one said.

Valtor smiled and looked around for a bit, before whispering to them, "I have a plan. A clever one, I might add. But I need your help."

The trio of sisters each raised a brow. "And what might that be?"

"I am planning to take over the playground," Valtor proudly announced, smirking. "And again, I need your help."

"What's in it for us?" Young Stormy asked.

"Well, you do know what happens when we rule the playground." Valtor smirked, "These pathetic kids will bow down to us. And plus, no one gets to play the monkey bars and other playground contraptions other than us."

The three sisters looked at each other again, seemingly impressed and interested in this plan. Since the playground is probably the only thing that made them go here in the first place. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal." Icy said to the boy, extending her arm for him to shake.

Valtor smirked and shook her hand. "Let's start at recess." He then let go of the girl's hand and walked away, still waving at them as he approached his table with a skeletal-like child with armor and a weird merman child.

"Weird kid." Darcy commented.

"I like him, he's kind of cute." Icy said, waving at the boy with a smile.

"Eww." Stormy cringed. "You do know that boys have cooties, right?"

"Oh, stop being childish." Icy rolled her eyes.

"Okay children, nap time!" Ms. Faragonda announced, causing collective groans and protests from children.

"Well, we do need some rest before our plan." Icy shrugged as she and her sisters approached the group of children.

* * *

 _Author's notes: The others will be introduced in the next chapter or so. If you have any suggestions for any of the characters, then feel free to review it or just message me._

 _I hope I portrayed the characters well. If not, then please kindly point it out, or any suggestion as to how a certain character will act as a toddler. And yes, the Trix and Valtor are slightly 'mature' here,probably because they're evil and even as adorable toddlers, still wants to take over the world. And by world, I mean playground._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and leave your thoughts in a review if you'd want._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: The villains are actually 6-7 years old while the Winx and other characters are 4-5 years old. But I get why you'd think that the Trix and Valtor sound like they're on their preteens rather than children. I'll make them act more like their ages next time._

* * *

"Stella, what have you done to your face?!" Ms. Griselda gasps at the sight of a blonde 5-year-old with colored markers drawn on her face messily as if it was make-up. The young girl frowned and looked somewhat offended at what her teacher had told her.

"Why? I look pretty!" Pouted little Stella, huffing and crossing her little arms. "Bwandon told me I'm pretty!" She refers to a certain chocolate brown haired boy, who she turned to. "I look pretty, right Bwandon?!"

"Uh-huh." Answered the young brown-haired 5-year-old as he mainly focused on his drawing of a disfigured lion of some sorts, sticking his tongue out in attempt to concentrate. He then looked up with a big grin to the blonde girl. "You look really pretty, Stella!"

Ms. Griselda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. These children really don't have a concept of everything, do they? "Stella, we have to go wash that off your face. Come along now." The brunette teacher said, reaching her hand out for the young child.

"No!" Exclaimed Stella firmly, as if she's putting her foot down. "No washy!" She always hated washing. Plus, she just wanted to look pretty.

"You have to." Said Griselda sternly as she grabbed the blonde girl's hand. But the girl wasn't giving up that easily. As the teacher started pulling the child's arm, Stella decided it was a good time for a tantrum. And so, she started screaming loudly on a high pitch. Causing Griselda to flinch and let go of the girls hand while the other kids was startled at this and covered their ears, some of them even started to cry, specifically a ginger-haired boy with glasses and a honey-brown haired girl with tanned skin, as the two were one of the most sensitive of the bunch, but the two were calmed down with a pinkish haired girl and a dark-haired boy with long hair.

Griselda tried her best to keep cool and not lose her temper to these toddlers. But this blonde girl is really getting deep into her nerves. Why do children have to be so annoying?

As Stella continued screaming and running around the classroom so that the teacher won't catch her, Griselda took a deep breath and was about to try and catch her. But stopped as she spotted the class adviser, Ms. Faragonda, had already calmed the blonde girl down with little to no effort whatsoever. The brunette teacher looked at the elderly woman with natural motherly skills talking to the now crying child, she was crouched down like the child's height and had a soft smile on her face.

"No washy!" Cried the young child, wiping the tears on her face as it nearly washed off the marker that had been drawn on her face.

"Is that so?" Ms. Faragonda sighed, "Well, can we at least wipe that off your face, sweetie?"

"No!" Stella exclaimed, "I want to look pretty!"

"But you're not pretty..." Muttered young Riven quietly, who was sitting on a table nearby coloring on a coloring book with Musa. The young blackish-blue haired girl had heard him and lightly punched his shoulder, her expression saying 'Don't be so mean'.

"You're already pretty as you are, sweetie." Faragonda assured, turning to a brown-haired boy. "Isn't that right, Brandon?"

"Uh-huh!" Brandon nodded eagerly. "You look pretty no matter what, Stella!" He said with a wide grin. "One day, I want you to be my girlfriend!"

Ms. Faragonda couldn't help but chuckle. Kids are just so innocent and naive. But the elderly woman is certain that the two would end up dating for real when they're going to be teenagers, maybe even get married...

* * *

"Hey Aisha!" A young boy with bluish hair called out to the girl with wavy dark brown hair. "Let's go to the swings!" He declared, pointing towards the swing set nearby. It was currently their free time and they were all out on the playground playing.

The girl nodded and was about to follow the boy, but was interrupted as another boy had called out for her. "Aisha, let's climb that tree!" A boy with blond hair said to the girl, who is supposedly Aisha, tugging her hand as he pointed at the tree nearby. "Winner gets candy!"

"Hey bud, she's with me!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed, grabbing Aisha's other hand and pulling it. "C'mon Aisha! To the swings!"

Apparently, the other boy isn't giving up so easily. He narrowed his eyes and pulled Aisha's arm too, causing the girl to become annoyed at this point. "But I want to climb the tree!"

"Sorry, but we're going to the swings!"

"I want tree!"

"Swings!"

"TREES!"

"SWINGS!"

"Enough!" Exclaimed little Aisha, pulling her arms off from the two. "I change my mind, Roy, Nex!" She said to the boys, who was supposedly Roy and Nex. "I'm going to pway with Nabu!" She said, sticking her tongue out to the two boys, before storming away to a certain brown-haired boy with tanned skin, playing on the slide.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Taunted little Riven to the ginger-haired boy with glasses as he struggled to climb the dome climber. Riven was casually sitting on top along with Musa, taunting the struggling boy. "Wimp!" He laughed. "Oww." He groaned as Musa had punched his shoulder again.

"Don't be so mean!" Musa scolded the boy.

"You can do it, Timmy!" Encouraged a light magenta haired girl as she easily climbed the said dome without any struggle whatsoever, but chose to go slower to help the young lad.

"I'm trying!" Timmy said as he was about to reach out for the next handle. But slipped and lost his balance, falling down to the ground face-first.

His friends, especially Tecna, the light magenta haired girl, was concerned and climb down to see if he was okay. "Is he dead?" Riven asked as he nudged the boy's body with his foot.

Musa gasped, "What if he is?!"

Since they were young children and had little to no common sense, they had no idea what to do in a situation like this. Except Riven, who casually walked over to the sandbox. Musa and Tecna was confused at the boy's actions and gave him a questionable look. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if he's dead, might as well dig a grave for him." Riven said casually, digging a hole with his little hands.

"Wait, no!" Tecna said, waving her hands at the boy, signalling him to stop. "We don't know if he's dead or not, we need to call an ambulance!" She proclaimed proudly. After all, that's what the medical shows that she had accidentally watched said.

The magenta haired boy rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent like something about burying the body was easier. "But he's not moving, so he's probably dead."

Timmy, who apparently had woken up with blood dripping on his head and his red thick-rimmed glasses were slightly cracked, sat up and started crying as blood continues to drip. "See? He's not dead!" Tecna pointed out, "And we need an ambulance! Musa, can you call the ambulance?"

Musa nodded, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. Before yelling at the top of her lungs, "AMBULAAANCE!"

Tecna slapped her forehead at her friend's actions. "No! Not that way! Ugh, fine, I'll do it!" Tecna said, turning to the building and running towards it. "I'll be right back! Keep the patient stable!"

The two looked confused at what their pink-haired friend. "Uh, how do we keep someone stable?"

"I dunno."

...

"Wee woo, wee woo, wee woo!" Tecna tries to imitate the sound of an ambulance as she finally arrived back to her friends, dragging Ms. Faragonda with her. "I couldn't find a real ambulance. But at least help is here."

Ms. Faragonda gasped at the sight of one of her pupils, on the ground, crying, with blood dripping down from his forehead. "Oh! What happened here?" Faragonda looks at the three children with a raised brow.

"Timmy fell from that thing!" Riven said, pointing at the climbing dome. "He was trying to climb with us but he fell."

"Oh, poor child." Faragonda said as she crouched down to check on the bleeding child. "You're going to be alright. Let's just go to the clinic to bandage it up and check if there are any serious injuries." Faragonda assured, but frowned as the boy still continued crying. "You'll get a lollipop if you want." That was when the ginger-haired boy stopped crying and looked up at his elderly teacher with an interested look. Faragonda then stood up and took the boy's hand, "Let's go, sweetie."

Timmy nodded reluctantly as they walk towards the building. But was stopped by the three children. "Can we have a lollipop for helping?" Tecna asked, Musa and Riven nodded at this. Because kids do love lollipops and other sweet candies.

"Hmm, why not?" Faragonda agreed with a soft smile. The three's faces lit up at this as they followed.

 _End of chapter_

* * *

 _Author's notes: Well, the ending for this chapter sucks. I know. But I don't know how end it so yeah. So far, we've introduced Riven, Musa, Bloom, Sky, Diaspro, The Trix, Valtor, Stella, Brandon, Nex, Aisha, Roy, Timmy, and Tecna. Nabu is briefly seen and mentioned but his introduction is in the next chapter, along with Flora, Helia, and Roxy._

 _Sorry if the characters are OOC, even as toddlers. Maybe it's just me being tired...so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
